


Of Laughter and Lima Beans

by MalecCrazedAuthor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Extended Scene, M/M, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCrazedAuthor/pseuds/MalecCrazedAuthor
Summary: This seems to have come out of nowhere. One moment they’re making their first tentative forays into heavy necking and light petting and suddenly Alec is talking about “the next step.”I think we’re pole-vaulting over a few steps here, my dear.The sudden leap shows. The energy in these kisses is all wrong. Thoroughly pleasant and full of potential, yes. Absolutely. Without a doubt. But still wrong. Not since he charged the wrong way down the aisle at his own wedding has Alec kissed Magnus like this, as though afraid that if he doesn’t keep plunging ahead, he’ll falter and turn back.Maybe that was necessary at the wedding. For Alec to stop his life mid-course and veer off in an entirely new direction took tremendous courage and one hell of a leap of faith. Magnus knows that. He’ll be eternally grateful that the leap carried Alexander in his direction.But sex between them shouldn’t be something Alec needs to psyche himself up for.=====Another "extended cut" of the Malec (maybe) sex scene in 2x07.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'ed. Any mistakes are my own.

Alec’s kisses are frenetic, hard and open-mouthed and wild. Magnus’s back hits the mattress and Alexander is crawling over him before he even has a chance to bounce. His lips are damp from flicks of Alec’s tongue and already beginning to tingle and swell from the urgent nipping and sucking. Sensitized, he can feel the rasp of stubble and the slight roughness where Alec’s lips are a little chapped.

It’s _delicious_. He feels like he’s being devoured and oh, it would be so very easy to let himself be consumed. There’s little sense in denying that he’s more than half gone already. He has been since this guarded-yet-guileless Nephilim boy stammered his first awkward greeting.

But this seems to have come out of nowhere. One moment they’re making their first tentative forays into heavy necking and light petting and suddenly Alec is talking about “the next step.”

_I think we’re pole-vaulting over a few steps here, my dear._

The sudden leap shows. The energy in these kisses is all wrong. Thoroughly pleasant and full of potential, yes. Absolutely. Without a doubt. But still wrong. Not since he charged the wrong way down the aisle at his own wedding has Alec kissed Magnus like this, as though afraid that if he doesn’t keep plunging ahead, he’ll falter and turn back.

Maybe that was necessary at the wedding. For Alec to stop his life mid-course and veer off in an entirely new direction took tremendous courage and one hell of a leap of faith. Magnus knows that. He’ll be eternally grateful that the leap carried Alexander in his direction.

But sex between them shouldn’t be something Alec needs to psyche himself up for.

This feels...inorganic. Forced, rather than evolving in its own proper time.

Furthermore, if Alexander keeps going at the pace he’s going, the whole thing will be over in a hot minute once the clothes come off. Possibly even before it ever reaches that point. And then it’ll be awkward apologies and embarrassment and a week of Alec chastising himself for not being as adept a lover as, say, Casanova.

He doesn’t want that for Alec. Alec has waited too long, denied himself too much, for this moment to turn out to be a disappointment. Magnus wants it to be--for lack of a better term--magical.

He slides his hands over the long fingers tangled in his shirt front. Alec’s managed his collar but doesn’t quite seem to have worked up the will to stop kissing Magnus long enough to pull it over his head. He grasps Alec’s wrists and pushes. Just a little. A little is enough; heedless as Alexander’s need is, there’s still a gentleness to him that would never fail to respond to an obvious cue to back off.

Alec’s eyes slowly blink open, but at first his gaze stalls at Magnus’s mouth. His tongue darts out to stroke his lips as if to sample whatever flavor Magnus may have left behind there. Magnus waits, trying to slow his breathing because a pause to catch their breath and savor things is exactly what he wanted to propose in the first place.

Then Alec’s heavy-lidded gaze crawls up Magnus’s face to and Alec gasps quietly.

 _Oh. Damn_.

Very much not what Magnus intended, but this sight of his unglamored eyes has the desired effect. Alec doesn’t come charging back in for another desperate kiss.

He blinks. Once...Twice...

....Gently extracts his wrist from Magnus’s hold.

...Touches the bow-string calloused tip of his index finger to the corner of Magnus’s eye.

Time stands still, hanging in that moment of uncertainty, waiting on the next crucial reaction. Magnus refuses to let himself blink or look away. He wasn’t ready for this, but he won’t shy away from it. Sooner or later, it had to happen.

Thus far, the only interaction Alec has had with Magnus’s true nature has been abstract. He wouldn’t be the first person to draw strange, self-deluding lines of compartmentalization between Magnus’s magic and immortality, and the demonic birthright which enables them.

If Alexander can’t cope with the reality, best they know it now.

Alec doesn’t speak. His stare lingers, but the initial surprise doesn’t warp into alarm or worse, revulsion. His mouth curves just the smallest bit, his dark eyes full of tenderness. He draws a slow breath and then closes in again, his lips sweeping Magnus’s.

Bless this brave, angel-begotten boy.

This kiss is slower, softer. Whatever fire fueled Alec’s focused charge toward Magnus’s bed has been banked. This is the Alexander he’s been coming to know, gently exploring, moving ahead at a cautious yet comfortable pace, finding his feet as he goes. However, now there’s a very specific underlying intent, one that hasn’t been there before. And that’s perfect. That’s far, far better than plunging recklessly forward on nothing more than breathless bravado.

Once again Magnus nudges Alexander back, giving himself some room to maneuver, which he uses to drag the shirt Alec stalled on over his head. He feels the puff of Alec’s sharp exhalation on his overheated skin, and then those calloused fingertips, sliding down his shoulder.

When his head emerges from the cloth and the shirt is banished to the other side of the room, Alec’s eyes are full of wonder and worry. Aside from his flushed cheeks, he’s gone a little pale.

“It’s so much easier when I don’t slow down to think,” he rasps, and his fingertips tremble against Magnus’s skin. “I don’t know--”

“I’m quite sensitive here.” Magnus takes Alec’s hand and guides the fingers to the tendon curving from his neck to his shoulder. Alec’s compliant caress is instinctively delicate and Magnus draws in a shivering breath, his skin pebbling as his eyes drift closed.

When he opens them again, Alec looks charmingly pleased with himself at the reaction he managed to elicit.

“Come here,” Magnus murmurs, pulling Alec up and rolling them, so that he looms over Alec as he reclines on the pillows. Alec’s eyes widen a little with alarm. The advantage is now Magnus’s, and from this position Alec can’t drive things forward with sheer determination.

He drapes himself over Alec like a blanket, taking in the tension that ripples through Alec at the new sensation of full-body contact. Nevertheless, Alec’s long fingers splay across the skin of Magnus’s back above his waist and Magnus has to draw a slow, centering breath.

He leans in and nips Alec’s chin. “What were you up to that got you worked up enough you had to rush over here tonight?”

“I don’t really know.” Alec gives him a small, wry smile. “I was clearing out some shax demons. Grand Central.”

“You were thinking of me while killing demons?” Magnus asks archly. “I’m flattered.”

“No! That’s not--I didn’t mean--” Alec blushes and some of the tension flees his body, sinking him deeper into the bedding. He narrows his eyes at Magnus, huffing softly. “You did that on purpose.”

Magnus smiles and gives him a long, slow kiss. Alec’s lips part and allow Magnus’s tongue to slide inside and they groan together. It’s a long moment before Magnus draws back.

“You should know there are a few rules that govern my bed, Alexander.” He beams, tracing the rune on Alec’s neck with his fingertip and relishing Alec’s responsive shudder. “The first of which is that you absolutely _must_ be able to laugh at yourself.”

“Is that so?” Alec’s smile is small, the shy, familiar curve of his lips that creeps in at times when he doesn’t feel secure enough to _truly_ smile. It flickers, though, uncertainty peeking through. “I’m--not really good at that.”

“It’s a learning process.” Magnus shrugs and kisses him again, and soon Alec is boneless beneath him. Well, mostly. All remaining tension is concentrated exactly where it should be, in the hips that arch unconsciously to rub against Magnus’s own and in the fingers that knead the muscles of his back.

The urgency in Alec’s kisses now has nothing to do with resolutely pushing himself out of his comfort zone. It takes an effort to break off again, to take a step back and let them both catch their breath.

“So what exactly about this nest of shax demons brought me to mind?” Magnus teases, letting his lips brush the shell of Alec’s ear. Alec’s hands tighten on his waist.

This time Alec chuckles, though his breath is rapid and shallow and Magnus can feel him almost _quivering_ with the need to drag him in for another kiss.

“It’s not--It wasn’t--” Alec’s head tips back and suddenly there’s something very naked in his eyes. “I’ve been thinking about you all the time. _All the time_.”

In an instant, the moment shifts. Magnus’s difficulty with breathing has nothing to do with lust. Any thought of teasing is gone. All he can do is stare, glib rejoinders fleeing before the unexpected torrent of honesty.

“I was fighting alone,” Alec explains. “Izzy was working on something else, Clary was out looking into something, Jace is--I don’t know, whatever. So it was just me, and I found myself making smartass remarks to the demons. Which, okay, Izzy and Jace do that all the time. But I don’t. I can’t remember the last time I felt relaxed and happy enough to just start cracking jokes in the middle of a fight.”

Alec’s rush of words is as heedless and determined as that first kiss when he came through the door had been. Committed to his course, he charges onward. His hands abandon Magnus’s naked back to cup his face, and his brow furrows with an almost bewildered sincerity.

“It’s you,” Alec breathes, staring up at Magnus as though seeing something wondrous and revelatory. “It’s because of you. I mean, maybe some of it’s me, because I can be honest about who I am now and I’m not living to please my parents and the Clave anymore. I guess that’s part of it. But still--it’s you.”

“ _Alexander_ \--” Magnus begins, but he has no idea what to say. His chest aches as though Alec just cracked open his rib cage and made a nest for himself inside.

He’s spent centuries on this earth and no one has managed to consistently astonish him like Alec Lightwood can.

Alec’s gaze darts sideways, a hint of self-consciousness trying to rob that moment of its power. “Anyway, I’m trying--not to overthink things. Just go for it.”

“Hmm,” Magnus nods slowly, tracing one of Alec’s eyebrows. “If what you just told me is a sample of where your thinking has been, I’d say you’re perfectly on track. What gave you the idea putting some thought into this is a bad thing?”

Alec blushed. “ _Over_ thinking. Izzy told me not to overthink. Which I guess I tend to do?”

“Ah.” A dip of his head brings their lips together again, the kiss light and gentle. Magnus brushes kisses along Alec’s jaw, and Alec’s head falls back, exposing his throat. Flicking his tongue against the fluttering pulse there wins Magnus a heartfelt moan. “Isabelle is as wise as she is charming, without a doubt. But I think in this case her well-intentioned advice may be just slightly off the mark.”

“How so?” Alec’s gravelly rasp suggests that his attention isn’t really on the answer to his question, so Magnus leaves off his attentions to Alec’s throat and waits for him to meet his eyes.

“I’m just saying, my dear, that it’s sex, not lima beans. Closing your eyes and holding your nose and forcing yourself to get through it is perhaps not the most auspicious way to begin.”

Alec’s eyes fly wide with horror and he sits up so suddenly Magnus is unceremoniously dumped to the side. “No, no! That isn’t how I--That’s not what I was trying to--!”

Magnus props himself up on an elbow, smirking, until Alec’s spluttering protests break off on a stunned guffaw. “Oh, my God. _It is_. That’s totally what I was doing.” He draws his knees up to his chest, pressing his forehead to them as he dissolves into helpless giggles. “Lima beans!”

The beaming smile Alec turns on him when he’s finally collected himself is better than a hundred orgasms.

With one sharp movement, suddenly Magnus is trapped beneath Alec’s body, Alec’s hands planted on the mattress on either side of his shoulders.

“Maybe I should try this again,” Alec murmurs, pushing himself up to strip his shirt over his head. “Now that I’m in a much better frame of mind.”

“You won’t hear me objecting.” Magnus has seen Alec shirtless before but not this close and certainly not with this sort of intent. It steals the breath from his lungs, all that pale skin and crisp, dark hair and those bold runes. His hands are greedy, reaching out to grasp and explore even before Alec settles his weight back atop him.

The first contact of their bare chests against one another is electric, and they gasp into each other’s mouths. Magnus feels like he’s been utterly dismantled by Alec’s confession, in a way he’s never felt before, but there will be time to delve into that later. There’s nothing inorganic about _these_ kisses, and it would take an act of divinity to pry him away from them.

Alec gasps and jerks. In an instant, that humiliating premature finish Magnus had dreaded earlier becomes a reality, not just for Alec, but for them both. There’s a flash of light; not the sparkling flashes behind one’s eyelids that accompanies climax, but something else. Something not so much seen as felt, suffusing every molecule of their bodies and grating uncomfortably against the parts of Magnus that are demon-bred.

They’re left staring at each other in shock.

Alec’s hand presses against his parabatai rune as though it aches. “That wasn’t _us_ ,” he says, his chest heaving.

Magnus wants to remark on Jace’s capacity for disturbing them at inopportune times, except this isn’t a laughing matter. Something monumental has just happened, even if they have no idea what. Whatever it was, it was huge. He can sense ripples of it spreading through the city, the magic of other warlocks disrupted, the hackles of the entire shadow world prickling for no reason anyone can name.

Alec pushes himself off the bed and reaches for his shirt. “We need to find Jace.” He blinks, his alarmed focus melting away into tenderness as he meets Magnus’s eyes. “I’m sorry. So much for the next step.”

“It’s all right, Alexander.” With a snap of his fingers, Magnus takes care of any uncomfortable residue inside their pants. He accepts Alec’s outstretched hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet. “I’d say we’ve taken that and then some, tonight. Now, let’s go find out what your bothersome brother has gotten himself into his time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [maleccrazedauthor.tumblr.com](http://maleccrazedauthor.tumblr.com).


End file.
